Destiny
by Kiyami Angel
Summary: This is my first Sonic fic that is rated R so bear wit me. A dark sprit has made its home in Robotropolis. Will our heros be able to dofeat something that cant be seen? Chapter update-Chapter 2 yay. Please review
1. The Fate That Awaits Us

Legal junk: No I dont own SOnic the Hedgehog, Knnuckels The Echidna, blah blah blah,  
YOu know any of Sega's or Archies characters, -even though i dont believe in that world-  
I do own, Kiyami, Flash, Jaxx and Hazard, and maybe some others so enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Preclude  
  
Deep with in the bowels of a mind  
There lies a dark secret  
A horror filled plain  
With no means of peace  
Alone in a mind  
A demon is born  
A monster full of anguish and hate  
No one can touch them  
No on can bring them down  
  
This demon that is born from with in  
Feeds on fear, on pain  
Their body is nothing more than a shell  
A shell that hides this beast  
Giving him the time it needs  
To grown into an unstoppable power  
Why...?  
Why must it be born inside this person  
Why must they shield such a being?   
  
They take his blows, his anger  
Only such things make him stronger  
An when he is born...  
  
I will be no more  
I will have served my purpose  
My destiny has been fulfilled  
  
To unleash havoc... upon this petty some world 


	2. Souls Adrift

Legal stuff: I don't own Timberland or Sega's or Archie's characters, but I do own my peeps yea...... Oh yea there will be some romance later on possibly not sure when, so if your mama's and dada's said you cant read that kind of thing, don't do it. You have been fore warned. And on other thing ~ means the character is thinking and * means a flash back ok? Ok.  
  
  
  
"Damn! It's not your turn! You already got to do it, bastard!" "Look asshole I don't know who your fucking with, but it's certainly not me!" I glanced at the two hedgehogs bickering over some stupid crap. God I couldn't wait to get out of here. Being stuffed up on this bus with Hazard & Jaxx was not my way of coming home. "Kiyami?, Flash took a seat next to me. "This is the last time we ride a bus home huh?" I chuckled at him lightly   
"Yea. You sure got that right. I don't know how two people that have been friends for years can still argue over who gets to sleep on the damned seats. God I hate them." He seemed puzzled when I said this, but said nothing more. I then took a moment to scrutinize my traveling companions. ~Flash is an ok guy. He was tall with blue eyes, and spiky bangs that covers one eye. A dark blue echidna with a mysterious past, one that he didn't talk about to often. Dumb & Dumber are the best looking guys, but you get used to it after a while. Hazard is tall also, with a stubborn attitude to match his icy green eyes. He always wore those dirty silver 'tims' and spiked shoulder jacket. I deep gash made it's way through his left eye. Jaxx is not as tall as the rest. He's always grumpy and is always looking for a fight, and something to steal. His amethyst eyes always get me, but that's beside the point.~ "KIYAMI!" "Wha? Why are you yelling?!? I can hear you loud ass!"  
"Well you were spacin' out again chick! And don't pick an attitude with me!" Jaxx shouted, I flipped him the middle finger and went back to my thoughts. This was going to be a very long ride.  
  
  
Robotropolis  
  
"Sonic! Hurry up, the bomb is about to detonate! We've only got four minutes!" The small double tailed fox shouted to his bro. A big grin took the place of the serious expression on the cobalt hedgehogs face. "YOU'RE tellin' me to hurry up?!? Well ya know they don't call me Sonic the Hedgehog for nuttin! Lets speed keed!" This had been another attempt to take out the sinister Dr. Robotnik,  
the fat dictator had been like a bad itch. Hard as hell to get rid of. The bomb had already begun its count down, only three minutes left. ~ Hmm. This was almost too easy. Why isn't robuttnik trying to stop us? Something must be up, but what?~ The blue speed demon shook off the thought and kept in mind that he didn't have time to check out what the egghead was doing. Strangely they made it out no problem, and this fact was still bothering the blue wonder. He would talk to Sally as soon as they got back to Knothole, she always had good answers, didn't she?   
  
"So what your telling me is that there was no problem whatsoever?" Sally inquired. "Nada. It was grand in all but I got his uncanny feeling when I was there. I don't think that Tails felt it, it was almost..." "Almost what Sonic?"  
"Ghostly. I felt like there was someone watching me the entire time." "Robotnik?"  
"No, like some lost soul of something. I didn't like it at all Sal, not one bit."  
"Hmm. Ok I'll check on this some more and you can-" "Ah princezz, Bunnie iz ze wanting of the speaking with you." A small coyote stood in the door way of the hut. "Ok Ant, could you tell her I'll be right there?" "Wee wee princezz." He glanced at Sonic once and jutted his nose upward and promptly walked out the door. "Nice to see you to." muttered the spiky rodent. Sally smiled gently and gave the hero a small peck on the cheek. "I see you later ok We'll talk about this later?" "Ok" Sonic was left alone and returned to his thoughts, ~I wonder if there is an explanation to this. There must be. Maybe I should give Knux and the Chaotix a holler and see what they have to say about this~ With that he was out the door and headed to Tails work shop where the Tornado awaited him.  
  
  
  
  
Ok! I know, I know it's doesn't have any horror like stuff in it just yet, but wait till the next chapter. Knuckles has dark visions of what is to come for our fair heroes, and it aint no walk in the park! You all had better review or I shall discontinue any further chapters. I don't care if you're a flamer I will just use you comments for my fire place and be warm and toasty roasty! So please I urge you R&R now.........Like right now. NOW DAMN YOU! 


	3. Hells Disguise

Hey! Another new chapter! Isn't that great? You know it's wonderful even if you don't say anything. Legal Stuff: Well blah blah blah I don't own Sonic, Knuckles, and Mighty ect. You know the drill, none of Sega's and Archie's characters are mine. I also haven't read the comics so my info may be off but I don't care! It's my fic! Warning not for those who have a weak stomach! Enjoy! Oh yea ~* means dreaming affect.  
  
  
  
Within the bowels of a mind  
  
~*"No! Stop your killing her! Leave her alone, she doesn't deserve this! Julie-Su!"  
A dark red echidna watched as one of his closest friends was being mutilated. A dark figure was holding Julie's now limp blood-ridden body, slowly bending her in half. Her eyes were wide open through the entire ordeal showing complete pain. A sharp scream of agony echoed though out the horrid black void, as blood gushed forth through her mouth, leaving her drained of everything. The black silhouette dropped the now dead carcass of the pink echidna, using only one swift blow, to crush her delicate skull. Increments of the shattered cranium flew across the desolate plain, as if almost painting a picture of pure suffering. Julie-Su was now nothing more then a mere memory to the Guardian. A garnet armadillo stepped forth followed by a pea green crock, and a small bee. Knuckles eyes grew in horror as his friends lunged at the deadly beast. "Don't! It'll kill you all too! STOP!" The evil creature simply laughed at the three heroes. A sudden silence swept thought the battle field, Mighty, Charmy, & Victor, dead. Each one lying on the cold surface that belonged to this nightmare, parts of their bodies missing, some faceless others bodiless he had killed them, and... NO not only them but Sally, Sonic, and Tails too were victims in this creatures bloodbath. All of Knothole DEAD! He had killed them, killed them all! Only because he hadn't done anything to help save them, only stand there and watch his comrades be destroyed. The dark satanic creature turned its attention to him. Glaring down with blood stained eyes, a maniacal laughter rang though out this hell. "Damn you! "I fucking kill you, you bastard! You'll burn in hell for this! How dare you take my friends away from me?!" With that Knuckles charged forth, with fists cocked, and ready for battle. Simply with one swing, the echidna was down groaning in extreme pain. With one eye open he saw a deep blade protrude from the beasts dark matter, stained with blood and guts, for the previous battles. A wide grin appeared on its face as it raised the blade high into the air. A wicked laugh echoed through the stillness as the blade came down fast and hard. Knuckles eyes opened wide in fear as he yelled, "NOOO!", and then it was dark.~*   
  
  
  
  
Floating Island  
  
"Knuckles, Knuckles wake up you're having a nightmare! Wake the hell up!" "Noo!" the guardian woke up with cold beads of sweat running down his cheek. A look of fright was shown on his face. His eyes shifted from the fixed position they were in to a blue hedgehog griping his shoulders. "Sonic? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Knothole with Sally and the-Oh my god did something happen!? Is everyone alright?" A look of worry took place of the fear that the Sonic had saw moment ago. "No everyone's ok, nothing has happened, well sorta. Knuckles furrowed his brow in question, "What do you mean 'sorta', you said nothing happened, so what are you talking about? What's up?" "Well, the hedgehog stated a matter of factly, "Nothing did happen and that wash got me worried." Another confused look was seen on the echidna, "Ok explain." "Ok, well me and Tails had a mission to go place a bomb in Robotropolis, but when we got there, no one was around to stop us, no swat-bots, no sensory artillery no Eggman, no nothing. With nothing going I thought that it was a trap, but when we stared the countdown no one came. It was almost eerie. I felt like there was someone over me the entire time, like some sprit was watching our every move. I don't think that Tails felt it though, he would have said something to me, if not than to Sally or someone. "Hmm, that is strange, did you tell Sally about this?" "Yea she said that we would talk later, but I couldn't wait I had to talk to someone." "I see, responded Knuckles, "Maybe we should go and check out it for ourselves and see what we come up with ok?" "Ok, hey are you ok, you were having a nightmare when I came, it looked like you were fighting with yourself and losing bad." Knuckles answered hesitantly "Um yea, I'm fine it was nothing, nothing that I can't handle." He smiled to reassure the blue speed wonder. "Ok, of you say so Knux."  
  
  
  
Mobius' Bus Stop  
  
"God , it's great to be off that stuffy old bus with those two idiots, dontcha think Flash?" I glanced over to see that he wasn't even paying attention to me, he always had that spaced out look in his eyes, like nothing was going right for him, it worried me out to tell ya the truth. I looked out at our new place of living, we didn't have a house or anything yet, just our wits and our friendship, and a little cash. Man I would have to get a job and you know I would be the only one working, well me and flash maybe, but not the to dumbbells. I grew irritated at the thought and shifted my eyes over at the two hedgehogs, gezze they were lazy, and perverted. I watched as they examined each girl that walked by, telling whether she had a nice ass or a good pair of tits, There are times when I feel like I'm there older sister or mother and I have to tell them what to do of they won't do it. Lazy ass mother fuckers, I don't even know why I'm friends with them, maybe their zombies who make people their friends with some type of dark magic. I laughed to my self at the thought. A hand rested on my shoulder making me gasp in fright. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Kiyami, I just want to ask you something." "No! of course you didn't scare me I was just thinking to hard! Heh. Um yea what did you want to ask me?"  
Where are we going to stay? We don't know anybody here, we're going to need shelter and food." "You're right about that one, I guess that were going to have to rent an apartment." Once again he looked perplexed, "What?" Don't most apartments only have two rooms?" "Yes, I answered, "Well, he started again, who is going to sleep with who?" I felt my face flush a hot pink. Damn! I hadn't thought about that. I sure as hell wasn't going to share a room with the two perverts, I looked over to Flash again, and he was still staring at me waiting for me to answer. I could share a room with him, he wouldn't' do anything, would he? Nah! It's not his style. "Ok, I began " I can share a room with you and Jaxx & Hazard can sleep in a room together. How's that?" He blushed a bit and nodded. "Hey! No way in hell is I going to share a room with Jaxx!" Hazard and Jaxx came over angry at me decision. "Yea how come he gets to sleep ina room wit you Kiyami? You like him or something?!" Hazard bellowed. I rolled my eyes and started walking, trying to look for a suitable place for us to live. God I just want things to go right for once! Just once.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok! Did you like it!? Did you? I asked you a question, and I expect an answer! Please R&R I put a lot of time into it and would like people comments. I still haven't decided when I shall add the romance probably with Kiyami & Knuckles! Move over Rouge & Julie-Su! Ok any ways please give me opinions on my writing! Read and review, read and review, read and review! 


End file.
